borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Class Comparison
So I was thinking today, and one specific thought has been sticking around. What class would you consider easiest to use? As in what would be the best to choose as a beginner, mostly as someone just learning how to play the game. On the turn side, what would you consider the hardest to use? This is kind of a "rate the classes" scale, but more towards which is better for a new player. I really haven't got a clear cut idea of which really would be the easiest to use myself. JLaws23 02:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) If I were to rank the classes as easiest to use to hardest to use it would have to be: 1) Siren- she is awesome and can easily kill anything 2) Soldier- never runs out of ammo with the right COMs and skills and is a good player 3) Hunter- can destroy as a sniper or a gunslinger but requires good aim 4) Berserker- can be good if you use a melee build, but he is usually harder to use and runs out of ammo easily I spend my free time making new builds for each of the classes and this is what I have come up with. MC Clatchey''talk'' 02:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Easiest for me is Hunter, but that's because he's a far-range character, so probably the closest to a stealth character (Which is the kind of gameplay I'm best at,) and he can still hold his own CQC. Hardest, I think, is Berserker, because I'm not good with melee, or explosives for that matter. Update: Ok, although I still stand by my previous comments about the Hunter and Berserker, I also made a Siren for Singleplayer, and a Soldier to play through with my buddy (who's using a Hunter,) and I now have to rate them as: 1. Siren: I don't really have to say it, wiping out a group in less than a second, healing herself whenever her health is low, 1-hitting almost anything with her palm, need I go on? She has now jumped to my #1 favorite character! 2. Hunter: He's still one of my top favorite characters, insane Sniper damage, acc, RoF, etc. And the fact he's got that Tresspass skill makes him amazing! 3. Soldier: Insane team player, I'm loving his bullet heal ability, his Scorpio Turret abilities, and the fact he can regen him AND his teammates' ammo reserves with a COM. This is a great character highly recommended for everyone! 4. Berserker: Still haven't made one, probably never will. I'm not a melee character, and I'm not good with explosives. Also, the fact that he's a melee character in a game all about guns? Just don't see how it can work. I'm probably wrong, but I can't see playing this character. Abyss Raider 06:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) In terms of easiest to use I'd say roland. His ammo regen for every gun enables him to adapt to any playing style. The only problem I found is the fact his action skill becomes less useful than the others later on in the game (but still good). Lilith seems to be one of those classes where she has really good potential... but its takes a few levelsto get this potnetial. Mordecai is your basic sniper, he statisfies all the needs of a sniper but can also gain effective close range abilities with Gunslinger. Now brick has possibly one of the most devastating action skills in the game! The only problem i've seen is when trying to play as anythig other than a melee or roket launcher orientated build. ~~ 1. Siren: Her action skill is horribly broken, so much so that you could easily not worry about your weapons loadout and rely on Phasewalk to deal with most non-boss baddies. 2. Soldier: Aside from health, ammo is your most prescious rescource in Borderlands. Never having to worry if either is full brings Roland in at number two on the list. He'd have easily jumped to number one if the Turret was more useful in the endgame playthroughs. 3. Hunter: Roughly two-thirds of the enemies you'll find in this game are packing shields. Bypass nixes that concern nicely. If Mordekai only had a reliable-rate self heal and a specialization in a rapid-fire weapon class, I'd use him more often. 4. Berzerker: Man, can Brick take a beating. Man, can he dish one out in a fistfight. As I tend not to use Melee save for as a last resort, I can't really get into the mindset needed to make the most of this class. There's my $0.02. MisterJoshua 13:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I like Mordecai. Probably becase revolvers and snipers are my two favorite weapons. But also because if you can find a good enough COM bloodwing kills anything within 75 yards of you, even on 2.5. Then the icing on the cake for me is that shields don't even matter when Mordecai's fighting because of trespass. G.T.-Lethal Panda 78-- 14:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) As a beginner, the best class to choose is easily the soldier. He will provide you with theoretically infinite ammo for every gun. His skills greatly improve shield and health regeneration. He also improves the power of shotguns and reduces their spread, which is very important because it will make things go very quickly if you use a shotgun. You wont have to use any other weapon until late in play through 2 as long as you find better shotguns along the way. Eve though it is a very insignificant skill, unless you enjoy using combat rifles of machine guns, is his skill that increases magazine size and decreases recoil. His action skill is by far the best in the game early on. Just release and forget, and the turret will do the job, along with regenerating your health and ammo, sending you resupply packages, launches guided missiles, and can revive fallen team members with the appropriate skills active. I don't know what all the fuse about his action skill late game is about:just fill the barrage skill, which increases the amount of shots your sentry will fire.Fill up sentry to increase damage, and fill up deploy, refire, and guided missile. When doing armory runs, my sentry takes on multiple baddies, rocketiers, and others, just by itself and I just pick off the ones that aren't in the sentry's line of sight. Just dont forget to use a explosive elemental, using others will greatly reduce the sentry's damage and the DoT will not make up for it. Late game however, the sirens action skill can compete with the sentry, but in my opinion, the sentry will still be the best. The hardest character I have to say to use will have to be the the berserk. His action skill is very powerful and fun to use if you can get into the in someones face all times mindset which came to me naturally. His skills are not very good besides improving rocket launchers and improving explosive damage.-- 17:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I love using Roland. I dump a bunch of points to boost his stats: Defense, Fitness, Impact, Scattershot, Overload, Grit, and Assault And use Stat, Grenadier, Metal Storm, and Quick Charge as an adrenaline shot during battles. Throw a support gunner mod on him and you've got a mid to close range beast. Any extra points i put towards the turret, because I rarely use it.--Beware the clap 18:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) question, why does everyone who plays roland says to use the support gunner class mod? I personally rather use the heavy gunner mod to increase my magazine size and my bullet damage and for ammo regeneration i just drop a few points in supply drop. -shrug- Support Gunner lets you play with whatever weapon you feel like playing that day.. Personally, I use a Marine class mod with +4 grenadier with maxed cauterize, launcher ammo regen, 3 elemental rhinos, and a Nidhogg for anything not in line of sight! If anyone wants to try using launchers with Roland, here's the best build I've come up with so far: http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/roland/#01500510050505555055005 As to the Turret, in my experience, the turret gains limited use later in the game as a player's confidence builds and they no longer want to hide behind it any longer, the Turret's special effects diminish in importance as other characters learn to heal themselves/Roland learns the Stat skill/Roland finds a good Support Gunner mod, If Gearbox ever made a class mod that increases the Turret's damage, it would be far more popular; but as it is, the Turret loses its importance as the player gains methods to use its abilities on their own rather than being dependent on its cooldown and keeping track of its location. None of this applies is you're playing solo however, having a second target for enemy attacks makes it very much loved in that case! Sreza 09:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. Siren - The most powerful class in the game. Action Skill is great to escape risky situations. 2. Soldier - Has COMs to regenerate ammo and complement any gun available. Essentially specialized in support overall. 3. Hunter - Usually the Sniper class in the game. Requires a good aim to put to good use. 4. Berserker - The Tank and Melee class. May take time to get used to, but can be easy to use due to high health. --GrandShot 19:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC)